Days
by Gazingshadows
Summary: A day can be ordinary, beautiful, mysterious, and much more. Kat's days change like the people around her. She'll find out just how special she is one day...
1. Beautiful Day

GS: WHAHAHAHAH I'm ready to begin an actually story! Read in awe people!

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =

Such a beautiful day, but that's the only thing good going on. The bad part was the first day of school happened to land on that day, and one person in particular didn't like it at all. This girl would soon have to endure walking through the halls going unnoticed, and try to find a seat during lunch amongst a sea of people, only her alone. Still she tried to look her best and brushed her hair till it didn't poof out around her and applied concealer as best as she could. She always broke out from stress, which of course, was a lot.

"Kat!" a lovely voice called behind her. Of course, her voice was angelic but no one noticed it after taking in her pudgy figure and outrageous style. Kat's best friend, Julia, was chewing on a bagel while running to get to her, bright green eyes flashing merrily underneath her dark brown lashes.

"I thought that it was you, but I thought you were going to wear the outfit I made for you!"

Wearing bright neon stockings and yellow jumper would have been too much for Kat to handle, preferring a rather large blue sweater with black jeans and a matching cap.

"My dog ate it, sorry" Kat mumbled softly. Julia nodded unhappily and stepped into pace.

"Ooh have you seen Hiwatari? That boy is yummy!" Julia emphasized this by smacking her lips together.

"You have bagel crumbs on your lips." The truth in fact was Kai Hiwatari lived right next door and Kat timed her leaving to not see him, but Julia didn't know that. He was popular, and Kat wasn't; case closed.

"Whatever then, I guess we'll just go to school and see him there, come on!" Julia grabbed the slightly shorter girl and began to run into the school just as the bell rung. Julia whipped around and gave Kat a tight squeeze, "You'll be fine! Lady Luck is gonna shine on you, I know it".

"_As if she's clairvoyant" _Kat thought darkly before heading to first block, History.

Kat tugged on her black cap and took her place in the far back corner, behind a gorgeous red-headed male named Tala Balkov. The two knew each other since Kindergarten and Tala still played the role of picking on her. Of course in Washington, few people stayed, but if they did, they were in it for the long haul.

"So Atlantic is still here" Tala smiled wickedly. Kat scrunched her face at the name given to her for her ocean colored hair. "I thought I was all alone".

In a flash Tala had grabbed hold of Kat's and rubbed it gently. This was the kind of joke he played, making the ignored girls feel special and then watch them crumble when they realize the truth.

"That's enough Mr. Balkov, Miss Babe." The class snickered hearing the name.

Mr. Reno, a large intimidating man scratched an army knife against the board and the room became dead quiet.

"Now then" Mr. R smiled supremely, "Welcome to History Class"


	2. Embarrassing Day

Julia: GazingShadows does not own the Blade Breakers but will someday!

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =

Julia sighed contentedly as she slid into the booth of McDonalds along with an extremely tall Goth girl.

"We are so lucky! I mean you're so cool Marie, being the Principal's kid has some perks." Marie shrugged while fixing her shaggy red mane into various pigtails.

"Have you seen Kat? You know how she gets on the first day, I'm kinda worried."

Marie pointed her orange green eyes at the door the same time Kat stumbled in.

"That's freaky", Julia shivered before pouring ketchup onto her Big Mac. Kat gave a small smile while holding a salad for Marie and the Chicken Nuggets. Marie smiled happily as she popped the container and started to crunch into her lettuce.

"How was class Atlantic?" Julia laughed using Tala's nickname. Kat gave a weak laugh before shrugging. "Okay I guess". Marie watched Kat unflinchingly.

"All right, I got scared as always, and I got paint on my clothes" Kat said sadly pointing to a large white stain on her sweater.

"Why don't you take it off, I mean it **is **warm out" Julia pointed out between bites. Kat blushed furiously. "I don't think so, I mean you know..."

Unfortunately Kat couldn't continue as Kai, Tala, and two extra boys none of the girls could identify came in. Tala smiled as he saw his play toy.

"Atlantic, sweetheart," Tala pushed Kat over and moved in. "I want you to meet some new guys and of course we had to hit the first familiar thing we could find" raising his hand to gesture towards the McDonald. Kai took a seat next to Julia, who amazingly kept her mouth shut. Marie let out a indigenous cry at being boxed in.

"Oh yeah" Tala flicked his gaze to Marie, "the mute"

At this Julia threw her burger at him. "Better to be a mute than a jerk like you!" Her lovely voice rang throughout the restaurant causing looks of surprise out of the two new boys. Tala swiftly took a napkin and cleaned himself off.

"Anyway Atlantic," Tala said after both Marie and Julia left "Pacific A.K.A Tyson and Ray the Tiger" Tala smiled slyly, "And you do know Kai right?"

Kat stammered a bit, "Of course, he's my n-neighbor"

Kai looked Kat over, "You live in the hippie house"

This caught Tyson's attention. "Cool you're a hippie?"

Before Kat could reply Tala interrupted "Did you know that your bedroom is right across from Kai's? I bet you looked, or if you didn't Kai did!"

An astonished look sent Tala and Tyson into hysterics. Kai closed his eyes "You should close your curtains in case Tala decides to peep."

Tala snorted before going back to laughter and Kat ran out the door.


	3. Confusing Day

Marie shook her head angrily and Julia just sputtered after hearing what happened.

"I should've just stayed, but I got so mad!" Julia stamped one foot onto Kat's foot.

"OW, what'd you do that for Julie?" Kat cried out.

"Get a better comeback! You need to learn how to fight back, or Tala's gonna keep bugging you until you're an old lady." Marie nodded in agreement.

Kat hung her head low. "I dunno, I'll see you guys later"

Marie watched and turned to Julia helplessly. "Don't worry" Julia seemed to puff with pride, "I got a plan"

Marie maintained a skeptical look but followed Julia to wherever she was going.

Kat's eyes stung with the constant tears flowing. She needed to be stronger and not care as much what others think.

"_But they already know who I am, I can't change"_ Kat thought bitterly. She checked her pockets and grabbed the key, but before opening the door she glanced at Kai's house. It was a large white one with double doors and who knows how many rooms. Three houses were bought and bulldozed to make it, almost like every other house around there besides Kat's. It was funny how between the large grand houses was a much smaller ( and more comfy) one, with flowers and herbs spilling over the rocks that Karma, Kat's mother, used as a fence.

She already knew all this, but she was something else that made her stay outside. Kai was muttering angrily to himself, obviously he lost his keys. Kat wondered where he would go if he was locked out.

"_Duh, he would go hang out with his popular friends"_

As Kai made no progress, Kat remembered how her older brother, Liberty, taught her how to pick locks, just for fun he told her before he went to jail.

"_This is how I could start" _A thought suddenly came. It might backfire but Kat's body wasn't paying any heed to what Kat wanted. She walked through the incense smelling house into her older brother's room and took the small picklock case before walking next door.

Kai was busy with lighting a cigarette when he watched Kat come up and spread out the picks.

She quickly took the right tools and began to work the lock, feeling the tumblers fall into place. She took out the picks and opened the door without a word and left.

As day turned to night, Kai sat on his huge bed working on math problems he didn't really care about just so his grandfather wouldn't be on his case. The house was always empty, making Kai wonder the point in having it in the first place.

He looked out his window into the ones next over, the hippie house. He could see a lean tall man with tan skin and long black hair tied in a ponytail, his silver eyes dancing with warmth as he watched his wife and daughter smile and laugh.

The woman, Karma as she introduced herself the day Kai moved here, had waist length shimmering blue hair and fair skin, as far as he could see.

Kai never really noticed Atlantic, Tala's little victim, but in that room with her hat off, though sweater still on, she glowed with laughter and the crystals hanging erratically around the house sent little rainbows onto her face and made her short blue hair shine almost as brightly as her mother's.

He put on a dark blue shirt to cover his naked chest and walked out of the house aiming towards his next door neighbor.


	4. WHAT! Day

Kat was shocked when she saw Kai at her front door. Karma took a peek. "Oh it's the neighbor buy, the one with the red aura." She nodded, "I'll get another plate"

Kai gave a confused look and Kat was too confused herself to help. Her father saved them both from speaking...sort of.

"Hello there!" He flashed his pearly teeth, "You can call me Wolf-Dancer, here take a seat" He led Kai to a sitting pillow along the large, irregular dining table what was in fact the trunk of what was once a huge tree. "Just to remind me of my life and who I am" Wolf-Dancer winked.

Suddenly the door opened and Julia, Marie, and Tala burst in at the same time Karma brought out four extra plates. "Just a feeling" she smiled serenely.

After dinner everyone moved into Kat's room, the teenagers at least, which was in fact, the whole upstairs floor.

The floor had smooth wooden floors with plants of different sizes and the walls were not eclectic like the down stairs was. Instead the room was divided into two parts by the paint. On one side was warm colors swirling and swishing together before fading into the cool colors all the way to deep black. On the Two opposing walls were rather large Mosaics of the Rising Sun and Full Moon.

Tala whistled. "Way cool Atlantic" He ran a hand over the large wooden pole that was carved out and made into the stairs in the corner of the room; it was identical to the other one they just came up in.

"Jeez, her father is an artist! He's like in touch with the land or something" Kat cringed at the statement. "He's Native American Julia, it's his life" Tala kept looking at the pole. "What's with the frog isn't he like Wolf-Dancer?"

Kat blushed fiercely "No the frog is the family's totem, the wolf is dad's spirit guide."

Kai concentrated on the whole artwork. "There's a beaver, coyote, raven, frog, wolf, and rabbit."

Marie counted 6 animals and took away one and then looked quizzically at Kat.

"Um, the R-Raven was" Kat started, "My twin sister, she was a still born"

No one knew what to say so everyone was relieved when Karma came in with raspberry tarts. When Karma left Kat tried to steer the conversation away.

"Why are you all here? I mean, it's not like I'm not happy to see you, but, you know..." Kat trailed off.

Tala smiled. "These two girls decided that you needed help in all of your problem areas, so I'm supposed to help, who knew Kai was here though? Were we interrupting?"

Kai went to lie on the floor and chuckled. "Had nothing better to do"

Marie kicked him, obviously not liking the answer.

"Wait! Need help? B-but there's nothing wrong with me, is there?"

Julia tried to calm her friend. "No sweetheart, it's just that you let people like him" she pointed to Tala, "walk all over you. And you never wear anything other than jeans and a sweater. And you hide your pretty blue hair with that ugly hat! Don't even get me started on those glasses." Julia huffed while Kat fingered her black horned rimmed glasses.

Marie hugged Kat and then grinned opening a large bag. "W-what is that?"

Tala laughed and Kai gave an amused look. "You, my dear, will be transformed ... maybe."


	5. Transformation Day

"Transformed?" Kat echoed softly. Julia laid the contents of the bag on the floor.

"Be happy we're on the weekend, or we wouldn't be able to pull this off" Julia mumbled around the raspberry tart. Maria played with a rather menacing pair of scissors, and Kai examined the small ruby tear-drop earrings.

Kat unconsciously was walking towards the staircase closest to her but was stopped by two hands curling around her waist. "Don't worry Atlantic, you're gonna shine like the ocean."

Three hours later the room was a complete mess. Magazines were poured all over the floor among the pieces of blue hair, a black hat that never stood a chance, blotches of a light blue color that might have been paint, arrays of lip-gloss, eyeliner, hair accessories and so much more.

Kai and Tala were sitting against a wall, trying not to touch any of the mess in case Kat actually saw it and freaked. They heard strange noises in the bathroom and twice Marie came out and brought back rolls of paper towels and ointments. Kat's and Julia's voices were among the din of crashes and cries.

"Julia what are you doing?!"

"Calm down Kat, its fine"

"Is that blood? Oh my god that's blood!"

"You shouldn't have moved!"

"Marie, get that away from me!"

"Hold her down Marie! Hold her down!"

"Put down the scissors Kat!"

"My hair is burning, It burn's!"

"Don't be such a baby!"

"Ah, she fainted! Marie, she fainted! Get her head out of the water stupid!"

Julia came out, utterly exhausted. "She's done" the girl mumbled and fell onto the floor with a **thump**. Marie had opened the door and was frantically pulling on Kat to get out. When she did, Tala jumped up and stared with an open mouth. Julia propped herself against the bed began to speak as an announcer.

"Her hair is now in a fairy cut style, with light blue highlights and lowlights to give the hair an extra sheen. Kat now has two holes in her right ear and three on her left, the third one being on the upper part. The ears itself are adorned with a set of ruby tear- drop earring from Last Wishes, a fashion store run by Mrs. Miner, my mother, a set of silver studs and a silver ring on the third hole."

Julia paused to take a breath.

"Kat's eyes are lined with black kohl, lips painted with a peachy orange lip gloss, cheeks with a light pink blush, and no eye shadow was used."

"Kat's clothes consist of a dark green tunic with a pair of blue jeans and matching dark green ballet flats. This, ladies and gentlemen, is the new Katrina Babe!"

Kai whispered to Tala curiously. "They do know she's not conscious." Tala smiled slyly. "Unconscious sounds good to me." Marie appeared suddenly and kicked Tala in the shin.

"DAMN! How do you pop up like that?" Marie huffed and pointed to the floor, and walked away. "Guess we're on cleaning duty" Kai grumbled. Tala laughed as he picked up a broom and looked at Kat lying on the bed, particularly looking at her breasts.

"Worth it"


End file.
